tornfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hub
The Hub is the location where the player can access many of the settings and options in Torn. It is the X.I.A. Agency's Feldis headquarters, and is one of 30 Landmarks in Torn (containing Landmark Book #18). About The Hub is the location where the player can access the settings and options of the map; it is basically Torn's pause menu. From the inside of The Hub, the player can change the game's difficulty, change the time of day and weather (after the story is completed), deposit Power Cores, access an in-game tutorial, view a list of in-game Achievements, and more. The Hub also contains a room named the Examine Room, which is used to deposit items found throughout the story. In-game description "The Hub is the secondary headquarters of the X.I.A. Agency, a scientific military research dedicated to training highly-qualified Agents to fight crime in cities around the world. It is also the place where you, a member of this agency, are stationed for the remainder of your time in this city. Inside the building is where you can access your Power Cores, Landmark Books, Missions, and more important junx. But because of budget cuts, they couldn’t give you a room to stay in, so they set you up with an apartment in the northern end of the city. Hey, be thankful they let you join the Agency in the first place. Or did they...?" Appearance The Hub from the outside appears as a gray skyscraper with a large antenna at the top (which actually changes from red to white, to simulate a constantly-changing light atop an antenna. If it fails to change, the player can fix it from the lobby of The Hub). The player may enter the Lobby, where they can enter the main area of The Hub. Location The Hub is located in The Shaft neighborhood of Feldis. It is bordered by 4th Street to the south, 5th Street to the north, DeMicco Street to the east, and Thicc Road to the west. Landmark Book The Landmark Book for The Hub is located on the roof, inside a chest underneath the antenna. To access the roof, climb a taller building and glide to the roof of The Hub. Gallery Exterior The Hub 1.png|Looking up at The Hub The Hub 3.png The Hub 4.png The Hub 5.png|Entrance to The Hub Rain from Hub 2.png Rain from Hub 1.png|The antenna at the top changes from red to white constantly The Hub 8.png|Roof view showing chest The Hub 6.png|The Hub at night The Hub 7.png The Hub 9.png|The Hub from Voluptuous Park Interior The Hub 10.png|Lobby The Hub 11.png|Main desk with antenna fix button The Hub 12.png|Main room The Hub 13.png|Power Cores deposit and map of the city The Hub 14.png|Tutorial wall The Hub 15.png|Map difficulty panel and wall of Achievements The Hub 16.png|Wall of Achievements which will update as the player unlocks Achievements The Hub 17.png The Hub 18.png|Change time of day and weather The Hub 19.png|The Examine Room, only used during Missions The Hub 20.png|Wall with a Star Wars TV screen. An incinerator for unused items used to be there. The Hub 21.png|Interactive advertising Trivia *Since the waypoint for The Hub shines from the roof during missions, there are signs on the roof that say "Access The Hub from street level" so the player doesn't get confused. *The exterior appearance of The Hub is based on that of the OsCorp Tower in the 2018 video game Spider-Man. *The Tutorial section inside The Hub contains eight sections, with one of them being a "Birds and the Bees" tutorial, which is an Easter Egg. Upon activating this tutorial, the button will disappear, so the player cannot activate it again. *Inside The Hub, where the Star Wars TV is, an item incinerator used to exist, where the player could throw out any unwanted items. However, Chris6d removed it late into the map's development. Category:Locations in Torn Category:Landmarks in Torn Category:Feldis Category:X.I.A. Agency Category:Easter Eggs in Torn